


Corrupted

by lookingskyward



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Bruce has a major guilt problem, Dark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingskyward/pseuds/lookingskyward
Summary: Bruce is visited by a demon wearing a familiar face.





	Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I let my hands do the thinking for this one and this is what came out. It's pretty strange and nonsensical but I was feeling Halloween-y, so.

The demon is back again tonight. 

It still looks so much like Jason to your exhausted eyes but it cannot possibly be him, because not even you could be so callous as to cast your own son into the mouth of Hell. You tell yourself that every day and yet this devil comes back every night still wearing Jason’s face, still using Jason’s voice to bring your darkest fears to light. Fears that it has no right of knowing. 

_Bruce, I still love you,_ It presses up against your back, the heat from its body burning you alive, and whispers honey-coated torment in your ear. _I’m the only one who still does, you know. Everyone else blames you for what happened to me. You killed me but I’m not mad. Not like the rest of the family. They hate you, Bruce. Dick can’t even look you in the eyes. He thinks you’re a monster…_

You hang your head and allow the regret and self-loathing to settle into your bones as you do every night because you have learned to stop resisting. “You’re not Jason,” You manage weakly, words ringing falser than they did yesterday and all the days that came before it. You have no idea whom you are trying to convince anymore.

The demon laughs low and dark, inhuman, sharp white teeth glinting in the moonlight. It coils around you like a serpent and you notice the blood leaking from its red eyes – so unlike that familiar ocean blue you would give anything, _anything_ to see one last time – and it’s staining your nightshirt with corruption.

You let it. 

_Everyone else left you but I’m still here. I’d never leave you._

The demon traces patterns against the back of your neck, fingertips like hellfire, scorching your own damnation into your skin. Your breath catches in your throat and a vicious smile twists the demon’s mouth – all glinting shark teeth – and you have to close your eyes at that because such an expression does not belong on Jason. It presses a searing kiss to your jaw and you can smell the ashes on its poison tongue, feel the inferno blazing within its body.

Jason never burned you like this. 

_We can be together forever, Bruce…_

Blood soaks through your nightshirt, through your skin to your very soul, drowning you. 

_All you have to do is give me your heart._

You would give _anything_ to see that familiar ocean blue one last time.

_Please, Bruce. I love you._

Your resolve is breaking.

“Okay.” You finally whisper, voice loud as a gunshot in the darkness. And the goddamned demon, wearing the face of your dead son, smiles that awful shark smile as you sign your life away. It tilts your chin up so you meet its gaze. The red of its irises is hypnotizing. It turns your blood to liquid fire, steals the air from your lungs, but you cannot look away. Don’t want to. 

Fingers sharp as talons dig past your bloodstained nightshirt, past your flesh, past your ribcage, and grab hold of your racing heart. The pain is excruciating, like nothing you have ever experienced, blood gushing out of your body, and those eyes – that look strangely blue now - are the only things you can focus on as your vision fades. 

_See you on the other side, B._

For Jason, you will endure whatever hell awaits you.


End file.
